


White Night Fantasy

by Sister_Grimm



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: It’s not Roope has a hair trigger per se.He’s 22 and has basically been a pro athlete since his late teens. He’s had a lot of sex, is what he’s saying.However.





	White Night Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Abby for 1) showing me the kink meme and 2) listening to me scream about Roope Hintz 
> 
> Title from the Nightwish song of the same name
> 
> And idea courtesy of this prompt https://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/3790.html?thread=5202894#cmt5202894

It’s not Roope has a hair trigger per se.

He’s 22 and has basically been a pro athlete since his late teens. He’s had a lot of sex, is what he’s saying.

However.

However.

That did not really prepare from what Jamie wanted or the fact that his dom was that fucking hot. What he’s getting at is...

Well, while he’s usually good for a couple of rounds he tends to come faster than he knows Jamie likes.

So.

He’s kneeling by Jamie’s stall and everyone has already left and it feels like he’s been on his knees for hours though it’s probably only been one, two max. And he tries not to let his frustration show when he hears someone come around the corner from the showers. He straightens up and braces his hands behind his back when Tyler appears, Jamie close behind him.

“You’re coming with me today, kid.”, Tyler says, ruffling his hair and Roope turns to look at Jamie who nods. So he stands up and grabs his stuff, following Tyler out to his truck. Jamie driving behind them. The dogs go crazy when he gets to Tyler’s and Tyler leads him up to the bedroom. And Tyler’s room is definitely befitting of a sub with his reputation, a four poster bed with a couple of different rigs, there’s condoms and lube out already, like he and Jamie had been planning this, whatever this is and Roope’s definitely taking an interest in what Tyler is doing. Tyler raises his chin at him, “Get naked.”

Roope blushes, he’s talked about exhibitionism or public sex with Jamie before but not like this. He peels himself out of his game day suit until he’s standing naked in front of a fully dressed Tyler who nods approvingly, “Lay down. Do you like cuffs or rope?”

“Rope.”, he says as he lays down, Tyler tapping his thigh to arrange him so he’s tied spread eagle on the bed. And that’s good when Jamie comes in, takes in the careful knots tying his limbs to the bed and he nods approvingly, leaning against Tyler’s wall.

Tyler’s kneeling between his legs suddenly and he slides his hands up Roope’s thighs as he feels himself getting harder as Tyler gets closer to his cock and then he pulls away, Roope pouts for a moment but he’s just as quickly jarred into squirming as Tyler bites him, not hard enough to mark but a nip and then he says, “Let me know when you think you might come.”

And then Tyler’s wrapping his hand around Roope’s cock, a little drier than some people tend to but on the right side of painful for him, like Jamie had told him exactly how he liked, as Tyler’s free hand scratches down his legs, plays with his balls, presses drily against his hole and it’s a lot at once and he’s suddenly gasping out, “Fuck I’m close.” Tyler strokes him, one two more times and then he’s letting go, the curl of arousal in his stomach sharply cut off and he groans in frustration, his cock heavy against his stomach and Tyler grins, pressing kisses down his neck.

“You want to be good for us, right?”, Tyler says, petting at Roope’s hair. And Roope looks between Tyler and Jamie and nods.

“Wanna be my best.”, he says and Tyler’s hand is wrapped loosely around the base of Roope’s cock and he dips his head, sucking just the head into his mouth and Roope groans, rolling his hips and Tyler puts his forearm over Roope’s hips, holding him down. He whines, letting Tyler bob his head until...

“Fuck, Segs. I’m close.”

And sure enough, Tyler pulls off. Roope’s eyes screwing closed in frustration and he tries to take a couple of calming breaths before Tyler get his hand around him again. Each time, Tyler works a little past the warning, like he’s trying to challenge Roope to last and he’s biting his lip, watching where Jamie’s hands were fisted tight at his sides and Tyler taps his cheek lightly, “Watch me.”, he chides and Roope sobs lightly, already desperate to come. The war in his brain between wanting to come and wanting to be good, and the combination is heady, drowning out any thoughts in the white noise of subspace as he squirms against his bonds, he can distantly hear Tyler purring about how good he’s being and he hears himself make a little noise before Tyler swallows him down again. 

He can feel the tears, rolling down his cheeks and his thighs shake where Tyler’s hands are helping the rope hold his legs open and he’s working a lube slick finger into him. “So good for me, just want to make Jamie proud, I know.” And Roope struggles desperately to open his legs wider. 

“Segs.”, he whines, eyes darting around the room to find Jamie who’s still watching him. Tyler’s second finger adds an intensity to the stretch and he whimpers, squirming against the fingers in him.

Tyler grins, “Taking it so good. Jamie’s gonna want you soon. I’m just getting you ready for him.” Roope nods. “You can hold out a bit longer.”, Tyler assures him.

“I can.”, he says and his voice sound shaky but certain as three of Tyler’s fingers graze his prostate and he nearly screams. “Fuck fuck Tyler!”

It’s only a miracle that he doesn’t immediately come he thinks but Tyler grins wickedly, pulls his fingers away and tossing Jamie a condom. “Strip the sheets when you’re done.”

Roope’s vision is a little hazy but he can see Jamie rolling down the condom, stroking lube over his dick and Jamie smirks down at him. “You think you can come without me even touching you?”

“Yes.”, he whines, voice breaking a bit as Jamie pushes into him, it’s not a great angle for this, Jamie’s thrusts are shallow and teasing and Roope chokes off a sob as the head of Jamie’s dick drags over his prostrate and his whole body shakes like it wants nothing more than to come undone and Jamie’s got his hands on his hips, raising himself up with his thighs as he fucks him, the distinctive slap of ass on thigh and the tight grip of Jamie’s hands on his hips grounding him where he feels like he’s flying and Jamie’s teeth drag over his lower lip, “Come for me baby.”

And that is it.

He’s too well tied to move much but his back bows against Jamie’s thrusts and he screams, trying to pull his limbs in close but the ropes are too strong and so are Jamie’s hands which lock him in place for each powerful thrust, his body shaking as come cools on his chest, stomach and even up to his neck, just Jamie driving in hard, grinding against him in a too much not enough want more way and a new round of sobs choke past his throat from the overstimulation of being fucked, of wanting to hard again when he’d just come his brain out.

Jamie’s bracing himself with one hand and Roope struggles agains the bonds in a desperate attempt to touch Jamie and then Jamie groans, burying his face in Roope’s shoulder and biting down, muffling a scream of Roope’s name.

Roope groans as Jamie slumps over him and they linger like that for a moment before Jamie drags himself up. Roope whines:

“Hey I’ll be back in a few moments.”, Jamie assures as he wanders towards the master bathroom for a damp washcloth and Roope groans at the press of cloth over his oversensitized skin.

Once Roope’s clean, Jamie unties the rope, rubbing each joint between his palms, grabbing a bottle of purple Gatorade and Roope opens his mouth so Jamie can feed him the Gatorade and he sighs, contentedly.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on tumblr at isconnormcdavidok and on twitter as ismcjesusok where I scream about hockey teams and Finnish idiots constantly


End file.
